


it felt like a clean white page

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Fotocafé [1]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alguma backstory de Andrej, Andrej é o hipster da fotografia analógica, Asexual Andrej, Balé - Freeform, Bichinhos no bichinhosverso, Coffee Shops, Demisexual Will, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Photography, William é a criatura mais preciosa desse universo, bichinhos!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: I was a bird, you opened the cage; it felt like a clean white page.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> *coffee shop! au gay.docx*
> 
> Para o meu amado Arthie, meu amor de tantas vidas e universos. 
> 
> [Título: trecho de Crashing Into You, de Vance Joy]

Andrej pegou a bolsa de couro marrom escuro com sua câmera de trabalho, a de instantâneos e algumas lentes e correu para a porta, consciente de que nada o salvaria de se atrasar. Atravessar a cidade de metrô naquele horário era caótico, para dizer o mínimo, e se estava com pressa a tendência era ser pior ainda. 

“Eu já estou indo, tô chegando” disse, para o telefone, sem prestar tanta atenção ao que dizia para se concentrar em descer as escadas do prédio onde morava há dois anos sem elevador (ninguém se importava o suficiente para consertá-lo, e nem mesmo o interfone funcionava mais). 

“Se você não estiver aqui em trinta minutos não precisa nem vir”, foi a resposta seca, antes da chamada ser encerrada pela assistente de edição. Aquela resposta o fez parar no quarto lance de escada, olhando para os próprios pés por alguns segundos, respirando fundo. Às vezes se perguntava o que o fazia continuar trabalhando para aquelas pessoas que claramente o desprezavam e não viam a hora de assinar sua demissão. 

Pensaria naquilo mais tarde. Naquele momento precisavam mais dele do que ele jamais precisaria daquele trabalho ingrato, e não o substituiriam. E o pagamento com certeza valia a pena. 

 

...

 

“Bom dia!” cumprimentou a garota do caixa, com um sorriso no rosto. Provavelmente era seu primeiro dia. “Qual será o pedido hoje?” 

“Vou querer um _ machiatto _ grande sem lactose, com leite vaporizado, caramelo e um  _ shot _ extra de calda de chocolate”, pediu o fotógrafo, sem pensar muito, apenas recitando seu pedido de conforto. Seus olhos pousaram no barista de óculos e cabelos bagunçados que sempre ria de seus pedidos elaborados, e lá estava aquele sorriso levemente debochado, que por algum motivo fazia Andrej se sentir nervoso como se tivesse dezenove anos outra vez e prestes a começar seu primeiro solo em uma versão moderna de O Lago dos Cisnes, coberto de plumas. 

O ex-bailarino desviou o olhar e voltou a prestar atenção na atendente. “Desculpe, o que disse?”

“Perguntei se gostaria de algo para comer, senhor…?”

“Andrej. Com j no final. Aqueles muffins foram feitos hoje? Se sim vou querer dois.” 

A atendente anotou seu pedido em um bloco de papel e o colou no quadro de pedidos, que estava (maravilhosamente) vazio. “Chamamos quando seu pedido estiver pronto!” 

O fotógrafo agradeceu e procurou com os olhos por algum canto confortável e tranquilo para se sentar. Aquele café sempre estava cheio quando precisava de uma mesa e silêncio para fazer a parte de edição das fotos, mas naquele dia eram poucos os clientes que escolhiam consumir no local. Talvez fosse o horário, ou apenas sua sorte; de qualquer forma estava aliviado de não precisar aturar adolescentes rindo alto demais ou pessoas ao telefone. 

Perdido em pensamentos, não percebeu quando o rapaz de avental e mangas dobradas até os cotovelos depositou uma bandeja na mesa a sua frente. “Você sempre está tão longe da realidade” disse, com uma voz musicalmente preguiçosa e risonha. 

“Desculpe, não ouvi me chamarem. Acho que estava totalmente fora da realidade dessa vez”, riu Andrej, envergonhado, olhando rapidamente para o crachá 

“Não se preocupe, nem chamei. Vi de longe esse olhar perdido. Espero que goste da sua bebida” o barista sorriu, piscando para ele e voltando para o balcão antes que o outro pudesse responder. 

O fotógrafo o observou se afastar por alguns instantes, desviando rapidamente sua atenção para a xícara a sua frente. Não pôde deixar de pensar que aquele padrão desenhado na espuma era elaborado demais para ter sido feito tão rápido, mas com certeza o rapaz já devia fazer aquilo de olhos fechados de tanto praticar. Refletiu por breves segundos até parecer chegar a uma decisão, e pegou sua câmera instantânea. 

Deu o primeiro gole em sua bebida, na temperatura certa, estragando o desenho com uma pontinha de remorso, enquanto observava a imagem aparecer no papel filme; mais uma foto sem motivo especial além de registrar um pequeno momento de calma e contentamento. 

Distraído, não percebeu o olhar do barista que o estudava, com um brilho diferente nos olhos, como se ele fosse algo digno de ser apreciado. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "we try to bury it and rise above"   
> [CHVRCHES]

“Cinco, seis, sete, oito!” contou a professora de voz enérgica e ainda com o forte sotaque eslavo que marcou a infância de Andrej. Os bailarinos iniciaram a sequência de movimentos que ensaiavam há semanas, e que já parecia tão natural quanto respirar. A última semana de ensaio era somente para trabalhar em um ou outro detalhe bobo - a técnica e interpretação deveriam estar perfeitas a essa altura. 

O fotógrafo registrava o ensaio com a câmera profissional - imagens em movimento exigiam lentes melhores do que suas amadas câmeras analógicas podiam oferecer. Cantarolava a melodia familiar que preenchia o estúdio distraidamente, e esperava o momento perfeito para registrar. Ainda que não dançasse mais, amava aquele mundo de cetim e malha, beleza e força. 

“Eles estão lentos hoje, não acha?” perguntou a professora, Monika, mãe do fotógrafo, com impaciência na voz. 

“A senhora andou fumando” observou o rapaz, posicionando a câmera para registrar o salto da _ prima ballerina. _

“Você me julga por isso? Uma semana, Andrej. E tenho um bando de bailarinos desconcentrados e sensíveis demais. Que saudade da antiga equipe” suspirou a professora. 

Andrej não ignorou a pontada de remorso que sempre sentia quando a mãe se referia ao antigo grupo, do qual pertencera. De certa forma, sentia que havia sido sua culpa. A viagem para Europa, sua grande oportunidade em uma academia de balé clássico tradicionalíssima, os ensaios exaustivos, as noites bebendo demais, o tornozelo dolorido, a crise existencial, as semanas incomunicável, a desistência de toda a carreira. Não se considerava mais importante ou especial que os outros, mas era parte daquilo, e haviam pessoas que dependiam dele também. Sua saída foi a primeira ruptura no  _ dream team _ de Monika Ptaszek Martins. Os outros foram sumindo aos poucos - outras cidades, outros países, faculdade. Qualquer desculpa que pudesse salvá-los do ambiente tomado pelo ressentimento da coreógrafa e pelo coração partido da mãe. 

Estavam bem, naquele momento. Não falavam sobre o assunto. Andrej visitava a mãe e o estúdio com uma certa frequência, mas nunca por muito tempo. Ainda haviam muitas mágoas não-resolvidas, muitos pedidos de desculpas a serem feitos - por ambos. Mas ainda não era o momento. Não para ele, que tentava se reaproximar sem o sentimento de culpa por ter falhado com a mãe, ainda que não se arrependesse. Provavelmente não para ela, que estava sempre focada em alguma apresentação futura e nunca parava. 

Qualquer voz em sua consciência dizia que ele só poderia seguir sua vida após lidar com aquilo (a voz mais alta era sempre muito parecida com a de Arthur, que mesmo insistindo que não ligava a mínima para os dramas do fotógrafo ainda perguntava às vezes, principalmente em dias que Andrej parecia estar mais longe e perdido dentro de si mesmo). 

Ainda assim, ele apenas fingiu não ouvir as indiretas da mãe, e usou a desculpa da iluminação antiga e amarelada do estúdio de balé para se afastar alguns passos, em busca do silêncio concentrado e confortável que só encontrava em fotografias. 


End file.
